The Boy Who Loved
by Ms.Kelli
Summary: I kept running. I couldn't stop running. Our last conversation playing over and over in my thoughts.
1. Hurt All Around

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. blah blah blah...**

I kept running. Nothing was going to make me turn around. Ginny obviously hated me, I could see that now. She wasn't going to take me back after what I did. But the thing was all I did was told her I loved her. Then again, I did go out with her best friend. That was only because Luna asked me out.

_"Ginny I don't love her.. I never asked out Luna. She asked ME out."_

_"Get out of here you git. I asked her who asked who and she said you asked her out."_

_"Gin I would never do that to you. I love you too much."_

_"Go away Harry Potter. I never want to see you again."_

_"But Ginny I-I ..."_

_"Get out of my face!"_

Why was I being punished for being a nice guy? Where was I going?

"HARRY!!"

Who was calling my name? I turned around to find Hermione and Ron chasing after me. I stopped,

"Can you guys leave me alone? "

"Look what Luna did was uncalled for.. Ginny knows you love her but she's just.. being Ginny. She'll come around."

"But what if she doesn't, Ron? What if she really does hate me?"

"Bloody hell Harry!! She's pratically obsessed with you."

"Yeah, Harry. She's crying in her room right now. I've tried talking to her, but Ginny's not listening."

"Well she's the one who told me to go away. Why is she acting like I did something wrong? Luna asked me out and I told her I'll go out with her as friends. Nothing happened on our date."

"Mate she thinks you asked Luna, and something did happen. That's just how my sister is."

She was like that. Even with Cho, she always gave me hard time about that.

"Hermione, will you help me talk to her?"

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Sorry it's a bit short... An update will be coming soon!! **


	2. Truthful Surprises

**Recap**

_"Will you help me talk to her Hermione?"_

**Now**

"Well duh, Harry! I'll help you! It won't be very hard.. She still loves you"

"You're a life saver Hermione!"

"Hermione what about tonight?"

"What about it Ron?"

"Umm.. It's kinda our.. ummm.. date night."

"Ohh! I'm sorry I forgot!"

I had to walk away the look in their eyes said they needed some time to theirselves. '_Ron and Hermione? I wonder how long that's been going on?' _I thought. I shook the thought out of my head, I needed to figure out I was going to do about Ginny. I doubt Hermione will be able to help me tonight. Maybe if I talk to Luna and Ginny? No that won't work... Maybe if I try talking to Luna first, that just might work. I searched my pockets for my phone.

"Hey Luna, can you meet me in five minutes?"

"Sure Harry. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Cool, see in a bit."

"Bye Luna."

I put my phone away and started towards the Ravenclaw corridor. It would take a few minutes to get there.

**Few Minutes Later**

"Hey Luna."

"Hey Harry, what's up?"

"Well... ummm. I only agreed to go out with you because.. well I dunno. Maybe I was just trying to be nice."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying.. I only wanted to be friends with you that's all I ever intended us to be."

"Oh. It's Ginny isn't it? I understand Harry. I've got a confession myself.. I only asked you out to make Neville jealous."

"Oh. Well you're honest, no hard feelings?"

"No.. You?"

"None at all."

I gave her a hug and went back to the boys dormitory. Ron was still out with Hermione. I really needed to talk to her... and with Ginny. No sooner had I thought that and....

*RIIIIIINNNNG! RIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!!!*

"Hello?"

"Hi. Ummmm... Harry I need your help."

"Umm... who is this?"

"Draco Malfoy."

**Sorry if you find the chapter short. Please Review!! Hope you won't jump off the cliff where I left you hanging. (That sounded waaay better in my head!) Love Ya'll! 3**


	3. GoodByes

"Malfoy? What do you want?"

"M-m-my Dad escaped... He's killed my mom and now he's trying to find me."

"Woah, why do you need my help? I thought you hated me?"

"You are the only who can save me."

"Fine where are you now?"

"Ummm... I don't know I think the forest where they held the Quidditch World Cup."

"Oh. Can you give me a day to come get you?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine for a day."

"Okay, stay where you are, good bye Malfoy."

"See ya Potter."

I hung up and ran down to the common room. Ron and Hermione were back and sitting by the fireplace. '_Will they want to help me?_' I thought. I walked over to the fireplace and sat in the big armchair closest to the fire.

"Hi Harry!"

"Hey Ron, Hermione... Ummm... I need your guys' help."

"With what mate?"

"Umm... Malfoy just called and he said he needed my help."

"Why would that scum want your help?"

"Ron be nice... He's obviously is in trouble."

"He is mate... His dad escaped and is hunting him like some sport. He's hiding in the forest where we went camping for the Quidditch World Cup."

"Wow, he must really be in trouble if he called you."

"I know, we leave tomorrow. He supposed to contact me somehow to let me know where he is."

I thought occured to me.." I have no idea how long this is going to take, and I still haven't talked to Ginny. Hermione can you get her and bring her down to the lake?"

"Sure Harry. While you talk to her, me and Ron will start packing." She said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot Hermione." I turned and left.

Everyone stared at me when I left the common room, but after almost 8 years I got used to. They can think whatever about me, I'm just going to go on with my life. Whispers, staring and the occasional outburst was something I had learned to deal with as I am Harry Potter. **(AN: Yeah, Harry had to have at least one egotistical remark. Didn't want to, but it kinda just came out.) ** I kept walking, '_What if Ginny doesn't want to talk to me or what if she clues into what Hermione's upto?_' Well I'll just have to deal, right? She's smart and if she really did love me like Ron and Hermione said she would come down to the lake, right? As I kept my mind busy with this personal battle, my sub-concious lead me to the lake. **(AN: Yes Harry has some weird built in radar thinger.) **I sat and waited.

*******************************************************************************************

**Five Minutes Later**

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!! I KNOW YOU PUT HERMIONE UP TO THIS! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WHEN I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU??"

"Ginny calm down, and come sit with me I want to talk to you. It's kind of important."

"Fine."

She sat down, but by the look on her face, she wasn't going to stay calm for very long.

"Ginny... I don't know what else to say but, I love you, I've always loved you and will never stop loving you."

**Hope this chapter was longer! Don't forget to review!!!**


	4. Packing

"I'm sooo not having _**this**_ conversation right now. I have to study for a Transfiguration test tomorrow."

"This won't take long, I promise. Ginny, Malfoy, of all people, just called saying he needs my help. I am going to help him, but I needed to make things right between us before we leave."

"Wait a minute... who's going with you?"

"Ummm... Ron and Hermione." Here comes the screaming.

"**HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY BROTHER AND HERMIONE AND NOT **_**ONCE **_**THINK OF TAKING ME! IF YOU REALLY WANT TO MAKE THINGS UP TO ME, THEN TAKE ME AS WELL!**"

"G-G-Ginny it's too..."

"**DON'T YOU EVEN SAY THAT! IT IS LIKE HELL TOO ****DANGEROUS****! I'VE FOUGHT** **OFF HUNDREDS OF DEATH EATERS AND OTHER GASTLY CREATURES! ONE F***ING DEATH EATER WON'T MAKE A BLOODY DIFFERENCE!**"

"Gin, please stop yelling. I can't take you, if anything were to happen, I'd hate myself for letting you go."

"Nothing will happen to me, I've learnt from the best. And I am of age now, so I can be of some use. Please Harry? I want to be there beside you."

WOW! Ginny was absolutely breathtaking when she gave me that look, it was like the puppy dog face mixed with I love you, don't make me sit and worry about you face. I couldn't say no to that!

"Get packing. We leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thank you so much Harry!!!"

And with that she kissed me, turned and left. But first she turned and smiled the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

*****************************************************************************************

**Ginny's POV**

I couldn't believe it, I was going to help Harry! I wasn't going to have to sit behind and worry about him or Ron, or even Hermione. I was going to help! Well this wouldn't be the first time, but at least that wasn't going to be the only time! Woah. Wait a minute...Where were we going? What will I have to pack? Crap! I need to find Hermione. Hopefully she wasn't to busy with Ron. It was awesome that they finally got together. Ron was getting a little annoying. And Hermione, well she was getting a little, to put it nicely, bitchy. Now that they were together, well it's just awesome. They balance each other out. Too bad my relationship is... Well I don't know it's just not going as well as Ron and Hermione's.

**Back In The Common Room**

"Hey Hermione! Can I talk to in the dormitory?"

"Sure Gin. So what's up?"

"Ummm... Can you help me pack? Harry said I could go with you guys tomorrow."

"Ginny are you sure you want to go? It's going to be really dangerous."

"Hermione, I will be just as capable as you guys. I am 17 now."

"Only if you're positive."

"Yeah I am. Soo.. What are packing?"

"Umm... Clothes, like jeans, hoodies, socks, t-shirts. Stuff for layering. Some food. Water. You should bring about the same."

"Sure thanks."

"No problem Gin. So how are things with you and Harry?"

"Honestly I have no idea. I care about him and he's said he loves me. I don't know Hermione. I want this to work out, but he just makes me so confused. I love him but he's irritates me."

"Ron's the same way. Don't worry Ginny, it'll get better I promise."

**It's kinda getting late... Review.. Blah, Blah, Blah.... Love Y'all! (Will Be Updating Soon... I Promise!!)**


	5. Good Morning

*He held out his hand for me, I was afraid to take it. The last time we got this close he had to break it up, but that was because Voldemort was after him and Harry was frightened to let Voldemort know how close we were in case he chose to come after me. I decided to take Harry's hand. What's the worst that could happen?

"Come on Gin! Let's go swimming!"

"Why? I thought we were supposed to be looking for Malfoy?"

"We can look after, I want to go swimming!"

"It's freezing! We will both freeze! I don't want to get sick and I don't want you to get sick!"

"So? I can't get sick! I'm dead!"*

I woke up screaming. Was that really a dream? It had to be, right? Harry was in the other room sleeping still. Or was he awake now? Either way, he was safe and I was dreaming.

"Ginny? Ginny are you okay? You were screaming."

"Sorry for making you worry Hermione. I was having a nightmare, sorta."

"You want to talk about?"

"Not really. Now that I think about, it was a rather stupid dream."

"Okay. You ready to go?"

"Duh! I've been ready since I've been 11!"

"Alright Ginny, get dressed. We'll meet you down in the common room."

"Fine. See you in a few."

I found my favourite jeans, green t-shirt that almosts matches Harry's eyes, and my grey hoodie.

****************************************************************************

**Harry's POV**

I woke with a start. I heard screaming coming from the girl's dormitory. I was 135% sure it was Ginny.

"Ron you awake yet?"

"Mhhmm. What do you want Harry?"

"We have to get ready to go. Get up and get dressed. Meet you down in the common room."

I walked down the stairs to find Hermione sitting in an armchair by the fireplace.

"Hey Hermione!"

"HOLY SH*T Harry! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to. Thought you heard me come down."

"Of course, I didn't hear you. I was busy thinking. Are you sure you want to bring Ginny?"

"If you get to be with Ron, I want to be able to have Ginny come along. And you know that I'm scared sh*tless to bring her along, but I love her and I do want to make it up to her."

"Then why put her in danger? She's still in danger when she's around you."

"Where did this Hermione come from? Yesterday, you were all for me and Ginny."

"Sorry Harry, I guess I'm still tired."

"Okay Hermione. You and Ginny ready to go?"

"Yeah, she's getting dressed right now, what about Ron?"

"Same. He was half asleep though. I'll go check on him make sure he didn't go back to sleep."

"Leave him. I set an alarm behind his ear, it should be going off anytime soon."

No sooner had she said this, a yell came from upstairs.

"**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT??? HARRY YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE THIS!**"

"RON IT WASN'T ME! I SWEAR! NOW GET DOWN HER BEFORE YOU WAKE SOMEONE!"

He grumpily came down the stairs, not looking like he was going to be in a good mood today.

"Have you told him his sister is coming along?" I whispered to Hermione.

"Ummm... No. Don't be mad at me, we said good night before you two came back in."

"Well he's going to have to find out now. Could you go get Ginny?"

"Mhmm."

She left and Ron sat down in the exact same chair.

"Did Hermione put that thing in my ear or was it you?"

"Hermione. Now Ron, ummm.. I kinda told Ginny she could come along with us. Now before you freak out listen, I didn't want her to come too, but she ummm.. kinda tricked me into it. I'm sorry if you're mad at me."

"Whatever. I'm hungry. Do we have time to go down to the Great Hall for some breakfast?"

"I dunno. Ask Hermione when she comes back down."

**Think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. Guess I've been trying to update 2 stories at once. You know what to do! I would love if I could get a few more reviews!! Here's the deal: No new chapter until I get at least 10 reviews!! Themz the rulez! Sorry to anyone who just wants to read.... **


	6. Talking and Rudeness

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and I were all set and ready to go. Well except for the fact that we had to sneak into the kitchen and Filch was around the corner. So I grab my invisibility cloak and went by myself, because for some reason the Hogwarts elves liked me. I came back with a ton of food, so of course, Ron was already in a better mood. Since the whole war with Voldemort at Hogwarts the secret ways out of the castle have been restored. It surprised me on how fast they rebuilt the school afterwards. A lot of things were destroyed, the north wing, Gryffindor Tower, The Grand Staircase, The Room of Requirement,etc. Though I'm sure no one rebuilt the last one.

"Harry what's wrong? You're all quiet and you're still hiding under the cloak."

"Huh? What? Sorry, I was just wondering how they rebuilt the castle so fast, that's all."

"The school mostly rebuilt it's self. It was built for something like that."

"Really Hermione? Why would anyone want to attack innocent students? You would have to be mental to try."

"Voldemort did."

"That was because he was looking for me, and I wasn't giving myself up."

"Well DUH!! That would have been completely stupid thing to do mate."

"Really Ron? I never knew that!"

"Harry, Ron will you two stop fighting? We haven't even left yet and you're already fighting!"

"Sorry 'Mione. Harry are we going or what?"

"Let's get into Hogsmeade, then apparate."

***********************************************************************************************

**Few Minutes Later**

We walked past all the closed shops. No one but us, were up this early. So it was easy to sneak to the end of the street and apparate. Not knowing exactly where Malfoy was, in the forest, we guessed to where about we stayed.

"Are you sure this is the right place Harry?"

"I'm not that sure Gin, but it has to be right. Right Hermione?"

"Harry we went to the right place so calm down and find out where Malfoy is."

"A thought has occured to me. What if this is a trap? What if Malfoy's pissed that you sent his Dad to Azkaban again?"

"Ron the guy sounded terrified on the phone. You might be right though. Everyone keep your guard up."

"Harry, maybe we should set up the tent and a few protective spells. And I want to talk to you in private."

"Sure Gin, Who has the tent?"

"Me, of course! I always have it with me."

"Life saver Hermione. You and Ron can set that up while Ginny and me can put up some protective spells."

"Harry maybe Ginny should stay with me."

"Hermione, it'll be fine."

"Okay Harry. Don't forget _muffilato_, it's become really useful."

"C'mon Gin. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Us mostly. Unless you don't want to."

"Ginny, you know I love you and want to be with you. I'll leave you alone if that's what you're wanting. I'll do anything to keep you happy and safe."

"Harry, I want you too, but I'm not sure. You make me angry, happy, scared, worried, sad, furious, and whole load of other emotions I can't describe. I see how every other girl looks at you, and it makes me want to rip their heads off. They only look at you like that because you saved Hogwarts. They know nothing about you."

"Ginny, I'm not interested in them. Most of them are nice people but I can't tell if that's because I'm Harry Potter or not. I never know whether people are really nice or they want something. See things through my eyes Gin, I only see you, none of these other girls are my type. If you don't want to talk about this anymore that's fine."

She looked like she might actually cry. She turned away from me and I cast some charms. Not just around the place to protect all of us, but I also charmed Ginny into seeing what I see when I see or think about her. **(AN:It's kinda like legimency, but instead of toture it does the opposite) **

"*Gasp* Harry did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play innocent with me. You did something to me and I want to know what it was."

"I don't know what it's called and I don't know how I did it but that's every thing I have ever felt for you."

"You didn't need to do that. I already had an idea of your feelings."

"Well I wanted to. Do you have any other protective charms? I'm done with the ones I know."

"Just one charm but I want to know what it's called and how you did it."

"I just pointed my wand at you, and said _show her_, then it showed you what I wanted it to."

"_Show him._"

And then it hit me. From the first day we met, to my 17th birthday, to today. She never stopped loving me and she worried about me last year. In fact she worried everytime she knew I was in any form of danger.

"Ginny you didn't have to worry. I'm still alive aren't I? And I always have had help."

"Harry, you don't get. I love you so much that I worried sub-conciously, last year for example, I could barely sleep because I had nightmares. Terrible nightmares that Voldemort had you then he killed you. It has been like this ever since you saved me from the Basklisk in my first year. I would have died down in that awful Chamber but you stopped that diary thing and killed the Basklisk."

"Ginny, that was just a bewitched diary. It was a horcrux, a part of Voldemort's soul. You got to emotionly close and that's it started to posses you. I'm sorry, it was my fault, everytime you've been any danger was because of me. I truly hate myself for doing that to you and the rest of your family."

"Enough of the pity party and shut up. I don't care what that thing was called or what it really was, you saved me and you've saved my family over and over again. It sucks that we lost Fred, but he would have told you to shut up and be grateful that it was only one of us. Percy came back. George lost an ear but I know now that Snape was trying to hit a Death Eater. We have had so many people not want us because we're blood traitors which is next to muggle born. I know you haven't been alone the whole time, you had my family. Ron thinks of you as a brother, so does George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Mum and Dad think of you as their seventh son. Hermione's told me you guys have been like brother and sister from the get go. Don't hate yourself. There's nothing to hate, nobody else hates you."

And with that she kissed me, it was like my birthday again, but this time no Ron to interrupt. He was probably attached to Hermione anyway. Her lips were soft, her hair was soft and smelt good, like strawberries. There was nothing that was going to pull us apart....

"Hey Potter!"

Spoke to soon...

**AN: This chapter had a lot more Harry and Ginny. You know what to do, but I'll ask anyway... Please review! Working on next chapter as fast as possible!! Love Y'all!!!**

**Kelli **


	7. Attacks and Escapes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.... Wish I did though! That would be cool!**

"Potter! Quit snogging your girlfriend and help me!"

"What's with the attitude? And how did you get through the secruity charms?"

"None of your business! Now come help me!"

"Go away before I blast you away! You don't need my help, you're just a selfish git you thinks the world revolves around him! Grow up Malfoy!"

"Fine Potter! If you must be like that... **GRAB THEM!**"

We were grabbed by 15 different people, some I knew, some I didn't. Ginny was crying and trying to fight back. I had my glasses knocked off my face and was being punched and kicked. I knew this was all my fault, if I hadn't believed Malfoy and listened to Ron, we would be safe in the Gryffindor common room. I was so stupid to think that he was actually in danger. I was even more stupid to bring Hermione, Ron and Ginny along. Where was Ron and Hermione anyway? Were they captured too or were they running? As if to read my mind, Malfoy started screaming at someone. I was slipping into unconscienceness too fast to tell who he was yelling at. The world started to go black and before I was lost to the world, I heard Ginny scream.

**Ginny's POV**

I couldn't believe I was kissing Harry! Not that I haven't kissed him before, it was just this time it was beautiful, uninterrupted, and special. Nothing and no one was going to seperate us again. He had one hand at the small of my back and the other was playing with my hair. It was as if we were the only 2 people in the world. I had my arms locked around his neck and was never going to let go. I kept waiting for Ron to walk over and yell at us, mind you he was probably busy.

"Hey Potter!"

Oh shit!

"Potter! Quit snogging your girlfriend and help me!"

"What's with the attitude? And how did you get through the security charms?"

"None of your business! Now come help me!"

"Go away before I blast you away! You don't need my help, you're just a selfish git you thinks the world revolves around him! Grow up Malfoy!"

"Fine Potter! If you must be like that... **GRAB THEM!**"

15 people came running and tried to rip apart us. I wasn't letting go, I couldn't. This was not going to happen! But they were stronger than me so they eventually tore us apart. They held me back while Malfoy started beating the crap out of Harry. I started to cry, and hitting the person who had hold of me. It was female, so it was a little easier to fight, but she still was stronger.

"**WHERE IS THE MUDBLOOD AND YOUR BLOOD TRAITOR BROTHER? TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE AND YOU CAN GO FREE!**"

"Why would I tell you anything? Ron was right, this was just a trap! All I have to say is why?"

"**WHY? BECAUSE POTTER TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! HE RUINED MY LIFE! YOU THINK HE'S LITTLE MISS INNOCENT? YOU ARE SO WRONG!**"

"What do you mean? I know Harry has never been totally innocent, but he has a good heart and has learned to love and care for those around. Even if they think he's a worthless git. And he never ruined your life, someone else did, someone dead."

"**WHO? AND WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU? BLOOD TRAITORS ARE AS BAD AS MUDBLOODS!**"

"I'm not going to tell you until you stop yelling. What's the point of talking to someone who is just going to be uncivil? Besides you don't trust me, so why should you want to hear what I say?"

"**YOU WORTHLESS BITCH! **_**SECTUMSEMPRA!**_"

Where the spell hit, blood started to pour out and it hurt like hell. I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping Ron and Hermione heard. So they can come help. If only I had my wand, I could send them I sign or something. Malfoy walked over to where I was lying on the ground and looking rather pleased with himself, he spat on my face turned and apperated. I tried to sit up but my left shoulder was in too much pain.

"_Accio Wand!_ _**Expecto Patornum!**_"

With that my owl patronus appeared.

"Go find Ron. Tell him that we need help and hurry!"

It left. I managed to get up and walk over to Harry, he was unconscience. His face was also swollen and he was bleeding, not as bad as me but it was still bad. He looked broken and like he couldn't be fixed. I couldn't stop crying, Ron came over and tried to comfort me, while Hermione fixed most of Harry's injury's. But he still needed to go see a Healer at 's.

"Hermione? He has to go to 's. Not that you aren't helping, he just looks like his injury's aren't going to heal right away."

"Ginny you need to see a healer too. That _Sectumspra _ hit you pretty hard. Your shoulder is pouring out blood. I'm surprised you haven't passed out due to blood loss."

"Yeah Gin. We need to get both of you to St. Mungo's."

"F-f-ine. I'll go but you'd better not leave us out of your sights. Malfoy might hear that we survived."

"Ginny, calm down. We'll have you out of here before he decides to check on you."

I tried to answer, but the world was fading to black. I heard someone shout my name but, I couldn't answer. Everything was slipping further and further into the distance.

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Thank you to all who has been reviewing and following the story! Review!! Updates soon!!**

**Kelli Anderson **


	8. St Mungo's Hospital

_The sun shone through the open window in the deserted corridor. Harry had me in his arms, I look up to him, curioustiy plain as day on my face. _

_"Harry? How did we get back to school? Were we not somewhere else?"_

_"Sshhh. The only thing I want you to do is wake up, sweetheart."_

"Harry?" My voice sounded weaker than what, I'm assuming, I'd imagined. "Where are we?"

"St. Mungo's, we're all going to be okay. Hermione and I got us here just in time. Malfoy has escaped, mind you we were a little more preoccupied on getting everyone to the hospital. But whether this is a bonus or not, he thinks we are all dead. Which really could work to our advantage. I trusted that sneaky, son of a bitch! After all that happened last year you would think that he would be a little more grateful! Not trying to sound like an ego-manic jerk, but I saved the magical world!"

"Harry! Sweetheart, He is a worthless worm! I know what he just did was low, even for him, but we are together and safe. That's all that really matters right now. Just let him be and we can deal with him later."

Surprised by the calmness in my own voice and how weak it still sounded, I looked around my room to see if anyone else was here. Just me and Harry. The first time we actually have been alone since being together.

"Where are the others?" Deciding this was better than us staring at the walls with our own thoughts.

"Ron is sleeping just in the room beside us and Hermione is shadowing on of the healers. She felt awful that she barely knew what to so with us so broken and beaten. She wants to learn as much as she can while we are here."

"What about you? How bad are your injuries?" Trying to look and see if there were any scars on him, well other than the usual.

"Just a few scratches, and bruises. But they have me pretty healed up. I am more concerned about you and your shoulder right now."

Right, my shoulder. Malfoy hit me with that stupid _** Sectumspra**_ and it still hurt, now that I was aware and completely awake. As far as I could see, the damage was healed to the best of the healers ablities. There was some bandaging around it, but it did look like the bleeding had stopped.

"I'm fine. It's mostly like a stinging pain, but numbing slowly as we sit here. Enough about pain, I'm fine, really, stop being so worried about me."

**HARRY'S POV**

She is beautiful. Simply, beautiful. As she lay on the hospital bed. Scared as I was for her, I trusted the healers and I believed her, she was going to be prefectly fine. Malfoy isn't going to be once I find him again. So much for trying to go back and finish school, we will have missed so much by the time everyone is healed completely and allowed to leave. This is always my fault, Ron, Hermione, and I missed our official last year, but for legitamite reasons, but now having Ginny miss so many days? I can't have this on my conscience as well. We all need to graduate this year, and this is all my fault! If I had not went against my better judgement and not listened to him, we would not be in this mess! I always have to be the nice guy, trying to help everyone else. Why can't I have one moment of selfishness and not care? Everyone has to suffer for my stupid, wanting to help desicions! Look at Ginny! She's going to forever have that scar on her shoulder! Ron is going to sleeping for a few days so his bones will regrow. George is missing an ear! Fred is dead! So is Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape, and whole bunch of other people! Hell, my aunt and uncle could be too for all I know! All because of me! All because...

"Harry? What are you thinking about? You've been quiet for a long time."

**Okay.. So this has been my first update in ages! I've just been so busy between school, working, and my other extra-curriculars, that I have had no time to write. However I should be able to update a little more often now!**


End file.
